Um presente de ano novo
by Gemini no Paty
Summary: Era dia de Ano Novo, e Sakura naquele ano resolveu sair de casa e pensar um pouco sobre seu amado Sasuke. Mal sabe ela que recebera um grande presente de ano Novo e que seu pedido se tornou realidade. fic SasuSaku


**_Essa é minha primeira fanfic séria e realmente romantica que eu faço! Se não estiver bom, não me matem, onegai!_**

**|Naruto e todos os seus personagens (incluídos nessa fanfic, ou não) pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto|**

Era ano novo... Mais um ano novo sem aquele que ela tanto amava. Ainda tinha esperanças de que o Uchiha voltasse_, _mais quando?! Isso ninguém poderia dizer...

Desde que Sasuke partira, Sakura não foi mais a mesma, tinha se tornado uma pessoa triste, cujas únicas coisas que fazia eram treinar e chorar pensando onde estaria ele.

Ela tinha sido convidada para uma grande festa de ano novo da Hokage, mais resolveu não ir, não tinha ânimo para isso, queria passar o ano sozinha com seus pensamentos focados nele.

Desde que ele foi embora, Sakura pegou a mania de fazer um desejo na hora da virada... "Quero que o Sasuke volte..." era o que sempre pedia... Isso nunca se realizou, mais ela o amava, e seu amor é o que lhe dava forças para passar mais um ano sem ele, sem seu jeito frio que mesmo sendo frio, deixava o seu coração mais quente e cada vez mais apaixonado.

Sempre passava o ano novo em sua casa, de baixo das cobertas, assistindo a festa pela televisão... Não sabia por que, mais dessa vez queria assistir tudo da rua, então colocou seu melhor vestido branco, se arrumou, fechou a casa e foi andando lentamente para observar os enfeites natalinos que estariam ali presentes, pela tradição cristã, até o dia 06 de Janeiro. Não tardou a chegar ao local onde planejara passar o finalzinho de ano, uma praça deserta, com alguns bancos, um chafariz... Uma praça normal onde ela provavelmente era a única criatura viva, mais não tinha importância, era até melhor, gostava de ficar sozinha pensando onde estaria o dono de seu coração. Sentou em um dos bancos que ali estavam, e começou a olhar fixamente para o horizonte... Continuava a olhar aquele céu escuro, quando avistou de relance um vulto... Ficou com um pouco de receio, mais resolveu seguir a tal figura estranha, pois pensou que poderia ser um espião aproveitando o descuido da Hokage que ao invés de deixar os guardas nos portões de Konoha, os convidou para a festa tornando a cidade "um prato cheio" para invasores.

Seguiu o suposto espião até certo ponto, pois ele desapareceu deixando Sakura para trás, ela percebeu que se encontrava em um lugar familiar... Um lugar que nunca esqueria pelo resto de seus dias... Era o mesmo lugar onde Sasuke a deixou á alguns anos para trilhar um caminho maléfico cujo único objetivo era vingar a morte da família.  
Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seu coração disparava e as recordações surgiam em sua mente como se aquilo tivesse acontecido a pouco.  
_  
Arigato, Sakura..._

Aquelas palavras estavam tão vivas que pareciam que estavam sendo ditas naquele exato momento. Parecia que ele estava ali, dizendo as palavras que Sakura ouvia com tanta exatidão... Mais por que era tão claro?! Parecia que o moreno estava ali falando em seu ouvido as mesmas palavras que ele havia dito no dia que foi embora deixando uma Sakura desolada.

_Eu te amo... _

Aquela voz... Dizendo isso?! Essas palavras não faziam parte das suas tristes lembranças... Será que... Sim... Era ele... Aquele que ela tanto amava finalmente havia voltado depois de todo esse tempo... Sakura mal podia acreditar.

_Sasuke... Você voltou - _Disse ela olhando o Uchiha.

_Voltei para você, voltei por você. - _Falou Sasuke olhando-a nos olhos.

Sakura mal acreditava no que seus belos olhos verdes viam! Seu desejo de ano novo finalmente se tornou real! Aquele que ela tanto amava retornou ao seu lar, e agora ele estava do seu lado. Ela esperou tanto tempo para que isso acontecesse... Era seu maior sonho, virando realidade.

A meia noite chegou... Um novo ano, e com ele seu sonho se completou! O tão esperado beijo que vinha acompanhado dos mais diversos fogos, das mais diversas cores, que iluminavam os céus de Konoha e o amor dos dois ninjas.

Esse é começo do melhor ano da minha vida - Disse a garota de cabelos róseos a seu amado.

_Tenho certeza que é! - _Falou o Uchiha.

E realmente o ano que se seguiu foi o melhor ano de suas vidas.


End file.
